


Unusual (Sanvers Week 2018 - Day 5 - Undercover AU)

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Undercover, Day 5, F/F, Flirting, Gay Panic, Kissing, Sanvers Week, SanversWeek, Smut, Undercover AU, sanversweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: Alex and Maggie have to team up undercover(s) to lure in an alien...





	Unusual (Sanvers Week 2018 - Day 5 - Undercover AU)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this contains light smut - but in an unusal setting (still all consensual!).  
> I wrote this down in 3 hours after a long day at work, so I hope I didn't overlook too many mistakes...

Alex hurried into J’onn’s office, a bagel in her left and a coffee in her right hand. She had just managed to finish her experiment before her 10 o’clock meeting with him and was half jogging along the corridor to make it on time.

“Sorry, is it okay if I finish eating during the briefing?”, Alex said through a mouth of bagel, looking up innocently at J’onn with a face with which she knew he wouldn’t deny her anything.

“Sure, sit down”, he agreed with a small smile, motioning for her to sit at the other side of his desk. Alex looked at him intently, waiting for the briefing and wondering if it was a top secret one because none of the other agents were around.

“So, you’re perhaps wondering why I asked you in here alone first”, J’onn began, confirming Alex’s assumption. “This case is a bit of some… special kind and I wanted to check in with you first. I know you had to do stuff like that before, but still.”

Alex raised her eyebrows, intrigued and swallowed the last big bite of her bagel, washing it down with some coffee and waiting for J’onn to continue.

“NCPD has asked for our help with an unusual alien”, he went on. “We couldn’t yet determine the exact species, but it seems to be some kind of lesbian voyeur black widow.”

“Excuse me?”, Alex snorted, unable to contain herself.

“Yeah, you heard me”, J’onn sighed, scratching at his right eyebrow which was usually a sign that he was uncomfortable. “It kills lesbian couples right after intercourse. And it seems to hunt only in one bar, following its targets home.”

“Okay”, Alex stated, blinking. This job never got boring. “And if you wanted to talk to me alone first I assume I should act as one half of the bait?”

“As we don’t exactly know what we’re facing yet, I really would be most… comfortable if it was you and not some rookie agent in there”, J’onn agreed with a nod. “So, I know you had to act undercover with male targets before, but I just wanted to be sure you’ll be okay with this.”

“Sure”, Alex let him know at once. What difference would it make to her if it was a woman instead? She wasn’t that much into the whole intimacy thing anyway, so for her there usually wasn’t a lot of embarrassment involved.

“I assume that I will partner up with another agent for that?”, Alex wanted to know, always the professional.

“The safest thing would really be to pair you up with Kara, but we really can’t do that”, J’onn said with a rare short laugh while Alex pulled a disgusted face at the thought.

“Uhm, no, thanks”, she mumbled.

“NCPD has an officer who is familiar with the scene, the bar and the case because she had the lead up until now. The suggestion is that you partner up with her”, J’onn explained. “I’ve had Winn check her. She seems to be very capable and I’m sure she’ll be a real asset to the whole operation.”

“Okay”, Alex conceded after a moment. She normally liked to pick her partners herself if she had to partner up at all. But she supposed it would be better to do that kind of thing with someone she didn’t know than with an agent she still had to command for several years to come.

After Alex’s consent, she and J’onn went down to the control room where the real official briefing would take place. They arrived at the same time as a small but muscular woman with brown curly hair and slightly darker skin.

“Ah, great timing, Detective”, J’onn said and shook her hand as a greeting.

“Detective, this is your partner for the mission, Agent Alex Danvers”, he went on to introduce them. “Alex, this is Detective Margaret Sawyer.”

“Maggie”, the woman said with a small grimace, taking Alex’s hand. Alex noticed that her grip was firm and warm, but not unpleasant.

The briefing went by uneventful. Although, like Alex had, a few of the attendants had to hide snorts or smiles, everyone was on board as the mission was pretty straight forward. Alex and Maggie would go out to the bar, pretend to hook up and hope to be followed by the alien.

“We’ll have eyes and ears on you every step of the way, so you’ll be safe”, J’onn finished his explanations.

“Yeah, not weird at all”, Maggie mumbled next to Alex which made her shoot the woman a small grin. At least she had a sense of humor. Might make the whole thing easier.

When the others dissolved, J’onn waved Maggie and Alex over to him and said: “I’m sorry I even have to say it, but lay it on thick. This has to be convincing in order to work. I know there are missions less… awkward, but this alien already killed five couples and we have to get a hold of it.”

Alex and Maggie both nodded and exchanged their contact information in order to be able to communicate if they thought of anything until this evening. As the plan was to act like they didn’t know each other, they didn’t have to set up too much of a background story with each other.

Still, Maggie kept around for a moment, obviously wanting to talk to Alex alone before leaving.

“Have you worked undercover before?”, she wanted to know when Alex had pulled her to a more secluded corner of the large room.

“Yeah, and I had to have sex for the job before if you wanted to angle towards that”, Alex lost no time in explaining. “Usually with male douchebag targets though.”

Maggie laughed, but then asked more seriously: “Well, this might be a stupid question but just that I know what I’m up against: Did you ever sleep with a girl before?”

Alex shook her head.

“I’ll do some research to try and make it convincing though, promise”, Alex said earnestly. “But you’ll have to guide me through the rest of it.”

“Not a problem”, Maggie assured her with a small smile. “I just wanna say one thing though.”

Alex looked at her expectantly.

“I know these things can get a bit intense and as I’m into girls, I wanted to apologize in advance if anything gets uhm… let’s say kind of obvious”, Maggie said, for the first time showing a small sign of uncertainty. Alex blinked at her, confused.

“I’m only human and my body reacts to certain stimulus”, she added with a smirk, seeing Alex’s confusion.

“Oh”, Alex caught on. “Not a problem, as I said, I did have sex with guys before on the job and they certainly weren’t that… thoughtful.” She shot Maggie a thankful smile though. They talked about a few other mission details after that, before finally, Maggie said her goodbyes with a dimply smile towards Alex and was escorted back out of the building.

 

At exactly noon, Kara came bursting into Alex’s lap, which would probably have startled her if she wasn’t so used to her sister’s antics by now.

“You ready for lunch?”, Kara asked, bouncing on her feet.

“Yeah, be right with you”, Alex mumbled back, finishing up with a sample before getting rid of her gloves and lab coat and joining Kara to go out to Nonaan’s.

At some point during lunch Kara suddenly pulled a face as if she had thought of something and Alex asked in concern: “You okay? What’s up?”

“Oh, I just thought about tonight”, Kara admitted, still scrunching up her features slightly. “J’onn makes me hover near by listening in on you.”

“Oh”, Alex stated. “Well, sorry about that. But I do feel safer with you there. If more awkward…”

“Awkward is an understatement”, Kara grumbled. “I can still remember this time when you had to hit on that Cadmus guy. That was disgusting to watch.”

Alex let out a dry laugh, then added: “Yeah well, at least you didn’t have to snog him. I assure you that was way worse…”

 

Alex stepped into the bar at around 9 that night. She had put on a small black dress as she had read in the files that it seemed to fit the aliens M.O. Maggie seemed to have done her work too, because when Alex spotted her sitting at the bar, she saw that she had put on tight black pants with a shirt and a leather jacket. Alex had to admit the visual was good. As they had decided for Maggie to hit on Alex because she was much more used to it, Alex made her way over to the other end of the bar, ordering herself a beer to start with.

It wasn’t long before Maggie came sauntering over with a cocky smile on her face that made Alex’s heart speed up slightly. She had always liked the adrenaline during missions and this was one out of the usual – if there even was a usual in her job.

“Is this very pleasurable sight already reserved for somebody else or is it okay if I join you?”, Maggie greeted her, her smile still confident but not as if she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Alex couldn’t help but spread into a wide grin, motioning for Maggie to sit down.

“So, what brings you here tonight?”, Maggie wanted to know, sipping at her own beer. She looked at Alex intently, as if she was the only interesting thing in the whole world. Maggie certainly knew how to make a woman feel special.

“I just needed to get out of my head for a night and a drink at a nice bar usually does that for me”, Alex replied with a smile.

“Hm, is it too early to ask what else does it for you?”, Maggie asked in a low voice which made Alex raise her eyebrows. This was forward alright.

“I’d say I’d have to get to the second drink at least”, Alex replied with a grin, giving Maggie a once over.

“That can be arranged”, Maggie shot back, motioning for the barkeeper to bring them more drinks.

“So, what do you do when you’re not in a bar getting distracted?”, she added in a more business-like tone.

“Right now, I’m getting more distracted by the minute”, Alex whispered with a raise of her eyebrow, congratulating herself on the smooth reply that had made Maggie grin widely. “Normally I’m a bioengineer.”

“Smart and gorgeous, how is life with that package?”, Maggie said with a playful wink in her direction.

“You should know that yourself if I’m not wrong”, Alex retorted with a small chuckle, taking another sip from her beer.

They kept up the talking and flirting for another hour before they got the go to move things along.

“Has the night helped with getting out of your head so far?”, Maggie asked right after they had received the directions through their hidden earpieces.

“Hm, it’s certainly been good up ‘til now”, Alex hummed in agreement. “Although I can think of some things that would _really_ take my mind of things.”

She let her gaze flicker down to Maggie’s lips for a second. Alex thought that it was actually far easier to keep something like this up with a woman. She felt so much more comfortable around Maggie than she had ever done with a man. Much less like a piece of meat and in spite of Maggie’s blatant advances, she somehow felt safe. Mostly because it was a work setting after all.

Maggie had taken the hint and had gotten up from her bar stool, moving closer to Alex. Her eyes fell down to Alex’s mouth for a moment before fixing Alex’s eyes again. Alex could feel one of Maggie’s hands make contact on the inner side of her right knee.

“This okay?”, she heard Maggie whisper almost imperceptibly. When Alex gave her the tiniest nod, Maggie let her hand slowly slide upwards under Alex’s dress, all along the inside of her thigh. Alex felt goosebumps erupt, her heart speeding up. She had never actually kissed a woman before but now was a good a time as any really, so she moved in and let her lips meet Maggie’s. She could feel Maggie moving her own slowly against hers as if cautiously mapping her out. They pulled back for a second only to crash back together, more urgently now. Alex had to admit that Maggie was an amazing kisser. She felt warmth spread through her whole body and her breath hitched slightly when she felt Maggie’s hand almost at her center now. She was anticipating the touch and nearly moved further into her when she didn’t feel her fingers on her for several more seconds. Figuring that Maggie wanted to keep some boundaries for now, Alex just dove into their making out, putting her hands on Maggie’s shoulders, pulling her in closer to her body. Maggie had now placed her unoccupied hand on Alex’s cheek, moving it back into Alex’s hair slowly.

Alex felt so alive, it seemed she really had grown a bit bored of her usual missions. Her whole body was on fire, the adrenaline urging on her heart that beat hard and fast against her rips. She nearly didn’t get the command to move on with the next step of their mission that J’onn gave through their comms. Fortunately, Maggie had caught it and took Alex by the hand to lead her outside.

As they weren’t sure of the alien’s powers, they kept on the making out the whole taxi ride until they pulled up in front of an apartment building where the DEO owned one for purposes unknown to Alex. Most likely, this wasn’t one of the official uses.

When they entered the apartment, Alex pulled Maggie in the direction of the bedroom without preamble, having studied the layout plan earlier. Before they could reach it however, Maggie pressed Alex up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Alex felt the air leave her lungs for a moment before she threw her arms around the other woman and even tangling her legs with hers. This had the result that one of Maggie’s thighs was now between her legs, moving up Alex’s dress because of their make out moves. Alex didn’t really care and just buried her hands in Maggie’s hair, actually moaning into the kiss. This made Maggie pull back and look at her with blown pupils.

‘I guess we’re in the body reactions state now’, Alex thought to herself before dragging her along to the bedroom. She couldn’t exactly say that she herself didn’t feel anything. She had had to calm her heartbeat down several times already that night and she really had to get a grip of this tugging feeling low in her abdomen that came to say hello every other minute now.

As Maggie had already lost the leather jacket somewhere on the way, Alex played with the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor carelessly. She couldn’t help herself: her eyes fell down onto Maggie’s exposed torso and she swallowed. Maggie was really beautiful and actually pretty ripped.

“You’re beautiful”, Alex whispered, thinking about the alien that might be listening in. Maggie just smiled, getting rid of her pants and lowering Alex down to the bed where she carefully placed herself on top of Alex, hovering over her slightly as if waiting for consent. Alex nodded and pulled her down to resume the kissing. Maggie’s weight felt good, right somehow. Alex didn’t feel as trapped as she often felt with men.

At some point, Maggie moved her kisses to Alex’s neck which made her turn her head to give her more access. Maggie was really good at all that because Alex felt amazing. She nearly forgot for a second that this was only a mission when she felt Maggie’s hand between her knees again, moving slowly upwards. Alex pulled up the hem of her tight dress to make it easier for her. She was really nervous now, this was new. Sure, she had spent the afternoon researching lesbian sex but as there were somehow much more possibilities than she had ever imagined, she wasn’t sure what Maggie was up to. But again, Maggie didn’t touch her between her legs, but slid back down leaving a way of goose bumps in her fingers’ wake. She even removed her hand again to replace it with one of her legs. Wanting to show her that she was okay with everything, Alex rolled them around and actually grinded her center down onto Maggie’s leg. Alex groaned at the delicious pressure she received wondering for a moment how the hell she had gotten this turned on before Maggie began moving her thigh against her. Alex moaned, closing her eyes and biting her lip to not let even more obvious sounds escape her mouth, although she figured it might make the whole thing more convincing.

Alex had really trouble concentrating on the mission at that point. Maggie had gripped her ass and they were now performing something, Alex was confident was called ‘tripping’ and it felt amazing. She could hear Maggie pant under her, either really enjoying herself or just putting on an equally good show as Alex. This was all just an act, right? Or maybe it wasn’t because now Alex was confronted with the very obvious tell tale of a burning feeling low in her abdomen, her muscles twitching in anticipation and – shit, she couldn’t stop herself with the way Maggie’s thigh provided friction – she actually felt herself fall over the edge, shuddering through an orgasm like she hadn’t had one in years.

When she opened her eyes, she found Maggie’s to look slightly confused for a second and Alex herself was now totally dazed and baffled about what had just happened.

Suddenly Maggie rolled them over and dove for the gun stripped to the underside of the bed, shooting at a dark figure in the doorway that fled along the hallway to the front door. Alex jumped into action at once, running after it, grabbing for the second gun Maggie was handing her.

Fortunately, at this point, Kara as Supergirl had already pinned a beautiful woman pinned down to the floor that was bleeding green from her right shoulder. It was obviously the alien they had been luring in.

J’onn came bursting through the front door, bringing with him three other agents and three police officers who spread out to secure the place while J’onn handed Kara the special handcuffs.

“Well done”, he said in his deep voice, keeping his eyes respectfully away from Maggie who was still half naked. Alex looked around her in panic until she found the leather jacket and handed it to her.

 

After the debriefing at the DEO, it was around 2 am and Alex actually yawned.

“Should I get you home?”, Kara (still as Supergirl) offered, but Alex shook her head.

“It’s okay, but thanks”, she waved her sister off.

“I’ll wait up for you anyway”, Kara replied, shooting Maggie a glance who was obviously still there to talk to Alex alone. “See you in a minute.”

“Are you okay? Anything you wanna talk about?”, Alex wanted to know from Maggie when they were finally alone in the conference room.

“Funnily enough, that’s what I wanted to ask you”, Maggie stated with an odd look on her face.

“Why?”, Alex only shot back in confusion.

“Well, either you are a very good actress or…”, Maggie’s voiced trailed off.

“Oh, uhm, yeah that”, Alex said, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. “Yeah, that’s never happened before. Sorry about that. You really know what you’re doing.”

Maggie laughed shortly, shaking her head.

“Well, if you uhm… ever wanna talk about it, just know that you can give me a call anytime”, Maggie replied in the softest voice Alex had heard her use yet. “Have a good night, Danvers.”

And with a smile, she made her way out.

Alex blinked after her for a few seconds, then shook herself and went through the door to look for Kara.

 

They ended up for a late-night snack on Alex’s couch despite her earlier rejections of using Kara as means of transport. Alex felt slightly awkward remembering that Kara had listened in on everything that had happened.

“Alex, uhm, are you okay?”, Kara finally asked into an unusual silence.

“Why keep people asking me that?”, Alex grumbled, taking another bite of her pizza slice.

“Well, I don’t actually know how to say this, but…”, Kara began, then stopping, evidently trying to force something out she didn’t want to say. “Did you get a bit carried away?”

“What – what do you mean?”, Alex asked, her voice slightly higher than usual.

“God, that I even have to say something like that”, Kara mumbled more to herself than to her sister before inhaling deeply and saying: “The few unfortunate times I ever had to listen to you have undercover sex or ran in on you during the real thing, I’m sorry but your heart rate wasn’t half as much through the roof and your sounds today were… quite convincing.”

Alex looked at her sister who had turned bright scarlet and thought about what her sister was implying. Kara was right, if Alex mulled everything over in her head, this… thing with Maggie had felt more right than any sex or relationship she had ever had her entire life.

“Fuck”, Alex cursed, burying her head in her hands. This was all very confusing. Or was it? Was she actually into women and hadn’t realized until she had a gorgeous woman like Maggie under her? Oh my, she thought Maggie was gorgeous. What did that make her? Gay? Bi? What were even the options? Suddenly she remembered Maggie’s words: _‘Well, if you uhm… ever wanna talk about it, just know that you can give me a call anytime.’_

Maybe Maggie had realized that before her. Kara certainly had. Fuck.

“Alex?”, Kara whispered, carefully placing an arm around her sister’s shoulders.

At the soft voice of Kara, Alex could suddenly feel a lump forming in her throat. She felt so lost in that moment that she didn’t actually know how to move, let alone speak. She just let herself drop into Kara’s side, snuggling into her while the first tears began to fall from her eyes.

 

They didn’t fall asleep until 6 am the next morning. Kara had tried to calm Alex down enough to be able to talk to her, while Alex tried not to panic too much with all the overwhelming things she was feeling. She was suddenly questioning her whole life, going through what felt every interaction she had ever had with a girl or woman, trying to make sense of everything she felt now and was probably feeling then.

It took her three days to finally pluck up the courage and call Maggie. She wasn’t sure about her feelings for the detective, but she was sure that she had meant what she had said when she had told her to call if she wanted to talk.

“Hey Danvers”, Maggie picked up her phone and Alex could hear the smile in her voice. “Got any news from the alien?”

“I uh”, Alex began, trying to form coherent words. “No, I actually wanted to take you up on the offer to uhm… talk.”

There was a short silence.

“Sure, want me to come over or meet somewhere?”, Maggie simply asked.

“Uhm yeah, I ordered pizza and have a very nice red wine that would be wasted on only one tongue”, Alex managed to reply sort of smoothly.

“I’ll be there in 20”, Maggie said. And she was, bringing with her some brownies that she promised where absolutely necessary for the talk they would be having.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm always looking forward to hearing your thoughts in the comments, through Kudos or over on tumblr (Tonxi).
> 
> You can find my other contributions for Sanvers Week here:
> 
> Day 1 - Alternate Meeting: [On Top](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13641921)  
> Day 2 - High School / College AU: [Different](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13653012/chapters/31358013)  
> Day 3 - Coffee Shop AU: [Cookie Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13668807)  
> Day 4 - Soulmate AU: [Not Enough](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13679055)  
> Day 6 - Hogwarts AU: [Enchanted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13707432)  
> Day 7 - Teachers AU: [Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13716546)


End file.
